


Red

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Crossdressing, F/M, Pegging, Sub Seo Youngho | Johnny, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: It’s your anniversary and you have something special planned for you sub Johnny





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> request: pls give me some bottom johnny content im begging yuo // Would you please do a sub!Johnny x dom!fem!reader scenario? I literally haven’t found any of this and I feel like tumblr needs it💎 // have you ever done a johnny sub and reader dom smut? i would really love to read something like that dfhsj

For your anniversary, both of you told each other that you had surprises. You loved giving Johnny surprises in bed because more often than not he would let you do whatever you really wanted with him, whether that meant cuffing him, denying his orgasm, the time that you ate sushi off of him, and several other times that you’d both decided to strike from memory. Either way, you weren’t sure what he was possibly going to surprise you with, but you sat at home in the kitchen, trying to sit comfortably as you waited for him to get home from the radio show.

It’s late when he walks through the door, but you’re still wide awake, kept exhilarated by your surprise for him and the one that he’s got for you. 

When you hear the key turning in the lock, you shift in your seat, hoping that the folds of your skirt will hide the bulge of your strap on that you’re wearing beneath your clothes. Although you’ve talked about trying anal sex with Johnny before, and you have rimmed him as well as inserted your fingers inside him in the past, if he says yes, this time would be the first time you take Johnny’s ass.

He startles when he sees you sitting in the kitchen, but he quickly covers by coming over to kiss you. 

“Happy Anniversary.” He’s nervous, gaze shifting around the room, darting in the direction of your shared bedroom. “Are you ready?”

You nod. “Are you ready, baby?”

Johnny flushes and meets your eyes. “Give me five minutes, please?”

You nod again, and Johnny disappears toward the bedroom. You watch the clock, counting down the seconds, and when the five minutes are up, you walk back to the bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed. Johnny’s inside the bathroom, and you can’t hear anything, you can only imagine what he’s doing.

As you wait, you slip off your panties beneath your skirt, and you feel your silicone cock stand tall. You feel the cool air of the room hitting where you’re already wet, but you don’t bother touching yourself, knowing that you’ll see satisfaction soon enough. You toss your panties across the room and yank a blanket into your lap, hoping to hide your surprise from Johnny as long as possible.

The bathroom door opens at last and Johnny steps out into the light of the bedroom.

For a moment you can’t say anything, only staring your boyfriend down, drinking in the sight of him from head to toe until he’s burned into your retinas.

Shyly Johnny starts to step back into the bathroom. “Is it too much? Do you not like it?”

The ‘it’ that he was referring to would be the fishnet tights clinging to his legs, the shiny black heels that hugged his feet, the dashingly bright flash of red on his lips. He looked incredibly sexy, and you couldn’t find the words to tell him that.

He sighs and starts to close the door between you. You can see his face has fallen that the confidence he stepped out with has slipped off his shoulders, and you hate to see your baby this way.

“Johnny! Stop, where are you going?” You move to the edge of the bed, careful to keep the blanket over your lap. “You look wonderful. I’m just… surprised. I didn’t know this was something you were even interested in, and you look so sexy.”

Johnny pauses in the doorway, watching you as if he’s not sure if he should believe you, but then you raise a hand and gesture for him to come toward you. He listens well, and his walk is confident, free of wobbles, as he struts toward you in the heels. He’s not wearing anything under the fishnets, and now you can clearly see his hard cock pinned to his belly under the netting, straining at the material a bit.

You want to touch him right away, but you hold yourself back, reaching for his hands first. You bring them to your mouth and kiss the back of each of his hands and then his palms. Johnny makes a soft noise and you glance up into his eyes.

“My pretty boy,” you whisper, dropping his hands. You lean back on the bed, supporting yourself on your elbows. “Take a seat.”

Johnny drops to his knees on the bed, situated in your lap. From this angle his cock really strains against the fishnets, and you have to swallow to keep from giving in right now and fucking him. Johnny shifts uncomfortably on your lap and then his gaze sinks down until he spots the curious bulge in your lap.

“Do you want to see it, baby?” You ask.

Johnny nods and shifts backwards so you can throw away the blanket between you, revealing your skirt and the silicone cock beneath. He moans quietly.

“You’re going to take my cock tonight, Johnny. In your fishnets and heels, until your pretty red lipstick smears all over your mouth.” You reach up and press your thumb to his bottom lip and drag it down. Only a bit of the color comes away. “Did you get into my makeup for this?”

Johnny looks away until your hand comes down, stinging on his thigh.

“Answer me.”

He nods. “Yes, goddess. It looks so sexy on you, I hoped it would look as good on me.” Johnny lifts a hand as if to wipe away the lipstick, but you grab his wrist and stop him.

“You do look sexy, Johnny. Look, I’m even hard for you, baby.” You tease, taking your cock in hand. You lean up and kiss him, grab the back of his neck, and listen to his sweet moaning. You break the kiss before it can go on for too long. “Turn over on all fours.”

He does exactly as you say, spreading his legs apart a bit. You can see where the fishnets closely hug his balls and cock, and you consider reaching under him and squeezing his cock through one of the holes in the fishnets so that it’ll hang free when you have your way with him, but on second thought you decide that he’ll cum faster like this. The friction between his tights and his belly will have him cumming faster, which means you’ll make him cum several times.

You lay your hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks through the tights, and that’s when you notice that his hole doesn’t look as if you really need to work on stretching him open on your fingers first.

“Have you been playing with yourself?” You ask, brushing a finger over his hole just to watch it flutter.

“I had some time before the radio show.” He mumbles. “I know you’ve told me not to, but I just… I had an idea that this might be your surprise tonight, and I couldn’t help myself.”

Again, you brush a finger over him. “You were just excited, right, baby? You didn’t want to waste any time that could be spent with me fucking you?” Johnny nods and makes a noise that could have been a yes, but at that exact moment, you push a finger inside of him. His head falls forward.

“Since you already opened yourself up for me, I’m going to go hard on you tonight, baby. You didn’t listen to me, so I need to punish you. I won’t be careful,” You say as you push your skirt up higher, and you tug at the fishnets so you can angle your strap on through one of the openings to get to Johnny’s ass.

He whimpers as he feels you press the tip against his hole. You slide inside, and Johnny groans, a choked noise. You push in a bit farther, then stop as your boyfriend’s back arches and he grunts in pain again.

As he seems to relax, you push in deeper slowly until you’re fully buried inside Johnny’s ass. So what if you lied about not being gentle?

“Does it feel good, baby?”

“Yes, goddess.” Johnny moans and you notice that he’s certainly acting like he’s enjoying it more. “More, please.”

There’s just something about having a full grown man completely subjugated under your will, begging you to stuff him with your cock, that sends a thrill through you. Sure, you’ve had Johnny as your pleading sub for a while now, but never have you had him quite like this, and finally getting it has you reluctant to slow down anymore.

You snap the waistband of the fishnets against his skin and then hold onto his sides as you thrust forward, giving him a powerful thrust. Johnny moans loud enough that you push his head forward into a pillow, hoping to muffle the noise a little bit.

Johnny’s legs give out, and he collapses, legs sliding out behind you. You hear something clatter against the floor, but you’re too busy following Johnny down, pressing yourself against his back and rolling your hips against him.

You want to watch him cum, so you pull out and tell him to turn around onto his back, and once he does, you push back inside of him. Now you can see the way that his cock bobs inside the fishnets each time you thrust, you can see the gloss of his precum spilling onto his belly.

Johnny whimpers and arches his back again, but you don’t slow your thrusting. As a matter of fact, now you reach down and hold your thumb under the head of his cock, keeping it pressed down against his belly as you push in and out of him again and again, driving your dildo against his prostate.

“Goddess, please!” He cries out.

You look up from his pretty pink cock to his bright red lips and then his eyes. His eyes are glazed over with his need to cum, and the red color of his lips has smeared from being hidden in a pillow and bitten at in his attempts to keep quiet.

“You want to cum, baby?”

Johnny lets out his loudest whimper yet and a blob of precum drips to his belly. How fun it would be to punish him for cumming without your permission, but you can see the absolute desperation on his face, and you want to cum which isn’t going to happen until you can sit on his face.

“Cum, Johnny.”

You push in again, focusing on hitting his prostate.

Johnny bites his bottom lip. His cock jumps, and streaks of semen shoot out of the fishnets, up his belly, down his thighs. It pours from his cock and he does his best to not let out any noises. You pull completely out of him and reach your hand for his cock, rubbing him through the fishnets, until he’s finished cumming.

Your palm comes away sticky, coated with his cum.

“Thank you. Thank you, goddess.” He pants as you crawl up to his face. You lay your sticky hand against his chest, wiping it off as good as you can, then you reach back and start undoing your strap-on harness. When that’s done you cast it aside, knowing that you should probably go clean it and clean Johnny up as well, but you’re not quite finished.

Johnny closes his eyes, still breathing rough, and you curl your fingers into his hair.

“You’re not finished, yet, baby. I haven’t cum yet.” You kneel over his face, feel his breath on your pussy. “Be a good boy.”

You guide his mouth up against you. First he lays a gentle kiss against your thigh, leaving behind a smear of red lipstick. Then he licks carefully up your slit. His eyes remain closed, but his hands wander to your thighs and hips, touching you, trying to pull you closer as he moans at the taste of you.

Again, you run your fingers through his hair, tugging lightly to keep him moving, keep him pleasing you. It doesn’t take long before you’re cumming, grinding down on his face, tugging on his hair, and sighing his name.

Your pussy and thighs are splashed with smears of lighter and lighter red lipstick, you notice when you sink to the side off his face. Your thighs shiver and you curl up against Johnny. His eyes are still closed, but he licks his lips and turns his head toward you.

“I want to see you like this again,” You tell him, kissing the sensitive spot just beneath his jaw. You hook a few fingers through the fishnets. His heels lay abandoned a few feet away from the bed, and when you sit up a bit to look down at his face, there’s only the faint red shadow of lipstick remaining.

You kick a leg over his hips and lean back in to kiss him once more. He’s probably exhausted, but you’re still not done with him just yet. Another round or two seems more than fitting as celebration for your anniversary.


End file.
